A Harvest Moon Addict's 100 Theme Challenge Bo and Molly Edition
by Sakuralove123
Summary: Bo can be really clumsy and awkward around the farm girl named Molly, but she finds it adorable. Molly's the girl with an optimistic attitude and a smile across her face all the time. Just some cute drabbles about these two. A Harvest Moon Addict's 100 Theme Challenge
1. Plants

_So this is my attempt at the 100 theme challenge! Featuring Molly and Bo, from Harvest Moon Animal Parade! I hope that you enjoy it and leave a review, and some ideas for future chapters, or what you would like to see! ~SL123_

Plants

Molly tugged a weed from her garden and threw into the pile with the others. "And finished!" she said while wiping her brow, with a satisfactory smile. It had taken her two full hours of pulling and yanking, but she finally finished the back breaking labor.

She rose to her feet to begin throwing the weeds into her compost pile when she was greeted by a familiar face.

"Good Afternoon Molly." greeted Bo with a smile,his hands behind his back, oviously trying to conceal something.

The brunettes eyebrows rose as her smile developed wider. "Good Afternoon! What'cha got there?" she asked with a point, visibly curious.

The blond haired boy revealed the object behind his back, a plant the color of light pinkm with bulbs still yet to open. "Well I thought that you might want to add this to your garden, when we were at the mainland yesterday, I found these Digitalis, and thought that you might want to add them to your garden, though there is only one, a-and that is if you want to." He told her kinda nervously.

Molly lightly poked the flower and laughed. "These are really pretty. Thanks Bo! I would love to have these! Thank you so much for thinking of me!" She beamed, taking the plant from the teenage boy carefully and held it in her arms.

Bo could feel his cheeks heating up as he shook his head. "N-No problem! Well, I hope that they do good in your garden! I-I have to get back to the Carpenters' so I'll see you later!" He said with a quick bow and started walking back the way that he came.

Molly waved as he went and looked down at the flowers in her arms. "That was really sweet! Well I better go plant these..." She said to herself before getting an idea. "Or I could keep these in a pot in my house, that's a good idea!" She walked back into the house and placed the potted plant into a bigger one and packed dirt on top of it.

She poured some water from her watering can and patted it. "There you are. Grow up big and strong. Kay?" She spoke gently to the plant, walking back out the door to tend to her animals, and the rest of her farm chores.

As she shut the door a single, small bud opened.


	2. Animals

**Animals**

"No! Come back!" Molly shouted as she chased after one of her escaped silkie chickens.

She had been working on her livestock early that morning when she went into the coop and noticed that there was a hole in the small coop. She had went to grab a milk can to block it until she could make a quick trip to the Carpenters', but her silkie chicken named Lanna had already made a run for it.

Now she was desperately hunting down the chicken like a wild animal chasing down it's dinner. She ran around her farm a few times until Lanna hightailed it down the road towards the Garmon Mine District.

"Come back!" She repeated for what seemed like the millionth time. She looked up towards the bridge and saw that Bo was there carrying what seemed to be flowers of some kind. "Bo!" She yelled, causing the teens head to turn towards her way in surprise. "Catch her!" Molly ordered, pleadingly, seeing that she was closer to him as she was her.

Bo quickly dropped the plants that he was holding and scooped the chicken into his arms with a firm hold. The chicken squirmed a little but relaxed after he started to softly pet her in long slow strokes.

Molly finally caught up to the boy and her chicken and wheezed heavily. "T-Thank you...!" She breathed, clutching a hand over her heart. "I...couldn't catch her..."

Bo watched her with a face of worry. "Are you okay? Your breathing really hard..."

She waved her hand and shook her head with a reassuring smile. "I'm..fine, j-just out of breathe is all!" She replied.

"If that's all..then okay. Oh, here's your chicken." He told her as she walked closer to him and started to retrieve the fowl from her friend but stopped. He looked up at her. "What?"

Molly smiled and placed her hands behind her back. "You calmed her down so fast! Lanna is the chicken that I have the most problems with. And you just relaxed her just like that!" She exclaimed with delight.

Bo blinked and looked down at the black chicken in his arms. The bird had already fallen asleep in his arms, it's breathing nice and even. Peaceful. "Thanks...triuth me told this is my first time holding a chicken...speaking of chickens. How did Lanna here get out?" He asked her turning his head to turn to her.

Molly sighed, going back into her mind to tell him what happened. "The way that she got out was through a hole from a loose board in the coop, it must've gotten loose without me noticing. I was on my way to come see you to see if you could fix it for me, when she." She paused and gave a annoyed glance towards the sleeping fowl. "Escaped from me."

Bo nodded. "I think I can see what happened. Well, I'm more than happy to go and fix the hole for you and repace the board. Just let me go and get my tools from the shop and I'll meet you back at your place." He gave her a smile, handing back the chicken to her owner. "That way this little one wont be getting out." He pointed to the chicken with amusement.**  
**


End file.
